Digital audio can be used, for example, for remote business meetings via audio, or audio-video, conferencing, high definition audio, or audio-video, entertainment, or sharing of user-generated audio, or audio-video content. Digital signal processing, such as digital audio processing may include processing audio signals to maximize quality and encoding efficiency. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide digital signal processing including mixture model based soft-clipping detection.